


Daddy's boy.

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, Daddy!Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's Daddy takes good care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy/Angel, Spike/author's choice, http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/3755547.html#cutid1  
>  Prompted By: Selana1505
> 
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge at BDSM_Fandom on LJ.
> 
> Yes, I know Spike is a little ooc, at least he seems like it to me. But the story fall this way. I hope it's okay.

He was suppose to be a good boy for Daddy, yet, there were sometimes when all he wanted to do was be bad. His fang ached from it and his body screamed for it. It was those moments when he forgot how much he hated punishment so much more. It was those times when it was mostly about pushing limits.

Mouthing off was a good way to be bad, say a few words to Wes and watch him glare or mock peaches. Those were good ways to get his Daddy's eyes on him, to feel the heat in it. His Master who everyone else forgot was a demon and forgot how strong demons were.

Spike knew, because he was a good boy sometimes, his Daddy would show him. Would cut him with the sharp jade knife cutting his name into his skin. Play with him and tease him. Spike also knew because sometimes he was a very very bad boy.

Those times when he just needed to be bad his Master would be disappointed in him and that hurt. It took a lot for Daddy to get mad. Spike knew the limits and how to push him and where to push.

Spike's Daddy also knew that when Spike did this it was about needing his Daddy attention. Even if there were better ways than this, because Spike was suppose to ask for what he needed. OH! And he was never ever suppose to lie.

So what did he do? He mouthed off to Angel, made Fred upset(Which wasn't what he was trying for, he likes Fred.) and spoke out of turn to Daddy. All in and all it was a very bad day for Spike's backside.

When he gotten to their flat he was surprised to find the chain looked around the bed post at the bottom of the bed. His Daddy was standing there his suit coat already tossed across the bed his green face set in frown. "Strip and kneel down William."

He did as he was asked, his eyes on the floor he wasn't sure if he could look into Daddy's eyes with out feeling guilty. "I had planed something nice tonight, but as you have seen fit to act like an untrained pup, I will have to treat you as one tonight." The chain was cold as it was looped around his neck than clip to itself. "You will stay in here tonight by yourself instead of being out in the front room with me. I will come in here at dinner time and set your dish out. Until than I want you think about why I am upset. Do you understand?"

Spike nodded knowing not to speak when Daddy used that tone. He had to think now, something sometimes Spike didn't like doing. Because most of the time it felt like he was brooding, which Angel had down to an art and something Spike couldn't really see himself doing.

Still there were things to think about. Was what he did today worth not getting to spend the little bit of alone time he gets with his Daddy? He couldn't think that it was, no, it just wasn't. He pressed himself to hear Daddy's heart beat, to listen to make sure he was still in the flat. He knew he could break the chain, if he really wanted too, break the bed. But that would only get him into more trouble.

 

It relaxed him that Daddy indeed had stayed closed by, because sometimes being bound upset, made him remember things those army jerks did to him. But he trusted the demon knew that if Spike needed him all he had to do was call. Should he do that now? Should he call out and try to get out of his punishment.

No.

That would lead to something else, something that might even be harder. He knew better than to lie. All his Daddy had to do was ask him to sing and that would be the end to everything.

"You asked me to be your Daddy, Spike, there are going to be rules. Rule one no telling lies. I need to know you are being honest with me so that I can take care of you."

He had agreed to that at the time, it had only been a game than. It had only started out in the bedroom. Than it found it's way out of it. Was that what he was scared of? Did he think Lorne was taking it too far? No, he liked having the rules, liked having Lorne for his Daddy. It made him feel good to see how proud he could make the green demon.

He sat like this his thoughts going round and around his head. Filling up and draining out his brain. Until he fall a sleep, laying at the foot of his Daddy's bed listening to his heart beat in the other room.   
\--

He woke up to the sound of of the chain being taken off and feeling of warm fingers brushing back his hair, "Daddy?" his voice was small as he looked into Lorne's face.

"I'm here William, Daddy's here." Lorne was sitting on the floor with him pulling him into his arms. Spike wrap himself around the demon and just held on.

"I'm sorry.. I wont do it again.. I swear. Please Daddy I'm sorry." Lorne nodded along to his words and soothed back his hair.

"I know darling, Daddy got you now." Spike relaxed as his Daddy kissed forehead.

He would so try harder next time, fight the need to be bad, he would show his Daddy he could be a good boy. That he didn't need to chain him at all. Well.. Maybe if it was something fun. That would be up to Daddy through. His arms went tighter around Lorne as the demon shown him all was forgive by giving him his wrist to drink from


End file.
